


i've got a lot to say if you will let me (day 2 - future)

by readbetweenthelions



Series: Bokukuro Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>how could i resist proposal fic!! i'm such a sucker for it!!</p></blockquote>





	i've got a lot to say if you will let me (day 2 - future)

Kuroo has been acting weird.

It’s not exactly a recent development – well, it’s recent as in the last couple of months, but it’s also _not_ recent, in that it’s been going on for _months_.

The first inkling Bokuto got of it was a couple of months ago, on a trip to the grocery store, of all places. Bokuto had snatched a box of snack cakes from a shelf as they strolled down aisle twelve, and placed it in the cart that Kuroo was pushing.

“We don’t need it,” Kuroo had said, plucking the box out of the shopping cart and placing it back on the shelf.

No snack cakes? Bokuto knows Kuroo loves those at _least_ as much as he does. Their apartment has always had at least one kind of them around at all times, and Kuroo had never said no to them before. What did he mean by this? Bokuto felt the firmness of his abs with a palm on his own stomach, privately thinking that he certainly didn’t need to lose weight and neither did Kuroo, and slunk off after Kuroo towards the produce section.

This wasn’t the end of it. The two of them used to get takeout at least twice a week, and they would go out to a nice dinner every other Friday. In the past few months, Bokuto thinks they’ve eaten out no more than six times, and two of those were for birthday celebrations for friends. It’s not that Bokuto’s whole life revolves around food, or anything, and maybe eating out twice a week _was_ a little much, but not doing it at all seems oppressive, especially when most nights Bokuto can’t cook much for himself besides instant ramen.

And most nights Bokuto _has_ had to cook for himself. Kuroo has been picking up extra shifts at work, too. He works longer days, often not getting home until nearly eight. Bokuto curls up most nights on the couch with a pillow folded in his arms and a carton of moose tracks ice cream that he bought for himself and hid from Kuroo in the back of the freezer clutched in one hand. Kuroo comes home exhausted, but very happy to see Bokuto, so Bokuto doesn’t think Kuroo is avoiding him on purpose, but the behavior is strange all the same.

For instance, one day the check engine light in Kuroo’s car had blinked on. Kuroo glanced at it and didn’t say a word. Three days later the light was still on, and when Bokuto asked him if he was going to do anything about it, he’d simply shrugged.

“It’s probably nothing,” Kuroo said. “I probably just need to change the oil. I doubt it’s urgent.”

This assumption had seemed a little unsafe to Bokuto, but he’d shut his mouth anyway. It was Kuroo’s car, after all, and Bokuto couldn’t _make_ him take it to the shop, even if this disregard for safety seemed dangerously unlike Kuroo.

It’s been little things, too, like the way Kuroo comes home and immediately turns off all the lights in the apartment except the one in the room where he and Bokuto are sitting. Or the way he tries to pack as many clothes into the washing machine and as many dishes into the dishwasher as possible – “to save water,” he says, though Bokuto finds it odd that he suddenly cares about this sort of thing when he’s never once expressed much of an interest in conservation in their four years together.

It’s not that Kuroo has been a bad boyfriend. He’s been just as caring as ever, heaping just as much affection on Bokuto when he’s around. It’s not like they’re having that much less sex, though it is a _little_ less, considering how tired Kuroo is when he comes home from working hours of overtime. Kuroo hasn’t been _mean_ to him or anything, just…

Bokuto hadn’t been planning on saying anything, but it’s _bothering_ him. He thinks Kuroo should _know_ about when things are bothering Bokuto, so that Bokuto doesn’t dwell on them and make things worse. So Bokuto is going to ask him, point blank, why he’s being so weird.

Well. He would, if Kuroo were home.

It’s past eight already, and creeping closer to nine. Kuroo is _late_ , even considering that he’s late more often than not nowadays. He’s later than late. Bokuto paces the apartment, wondering how to broach the subject without making Kuroo worry that he’s mad.

He’s not mad. He’s just _concerned_.

It’s another fifteen minutes before Kuroo’s key turns in the lock of their apartment door. Kuroo’s face looks weary when he steps in the door, but he catches sight of Bokuto and a broad grin breaks out on his face.

“Hi,” he says. He hangs his bag and his coat on hooks by the door, and kicks off his shoes next to Bokuto’s.

“Hi,” Bokuto says. “Where were you?”

Kuroo hesitates for just a moment – so short that Bokuto barely notices it. “I was at work,” Kuroo says. “Working late. You know.”

“You were there later than usual,” Bokuto comments. He reminds himself that this isn’t the conversation he wants to be having and stops himself from making any accusations he might regret.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “There was… something important that I had to get done. Sorry, I should have called.”

“That’s okay.”

Kuroo steps into the house further and heads towards the bedroom. He’ll want to take a shower after work, Bokuto knows, but he has to talk to him first…

“Tetsurou,” Bokuto says, “what’s wrong with you lately?”

“What?” Kuroo says. He turns around to face Bokuto, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

“It’s just – you’ve been sort of weird the last couple of months,” Bokuto says. He shifts from one foot to the other and back again, fixing his eyes on the floorboards, suddenly embarrassed that he brought this up. All his concerns seem silly when he prepares to say them out loud, but he presses on. “It’s – you didn’t take the car to the shop, and we haven’t been eating out that much, and you’re working so much. It’s just – something’s different.”

“Koutarou,” Kuroo says. Bokuto can’t quite identify the emotion in his voice, but it isn’t angry.

Bokuto looks up at Kuroo’s face. “Is – is something wrong? If something was wrong you’d tell me, right?”

“Of course I would,” Kuroo says. “There’s nothing wrong.”

“What’s going on, though?” Bokuto says. “You’ve been acting weird for months, and it’s kind of freaking me – oh…”

Bokuto falls silent as, with a slightly weary look on his face, Kuroo drops to one knee.

Bokuto’s heart leaps into his throat. He sucks in a deep breath as Kuroo reaches into his pocket, then claps his hands over his mouth as Kuroo pulls out a small velvet-covered box.

“ _Yes_ ,” Bokuto breathes.

Kuroo blinks. “I haven’t asked yet – ”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Er – ” Kuroo says, then shakes his head to clear it of confusion, determined to ask properly. He opens the little box, showing Bokuto the thick gold band with about seven small diamonds studded around it at intervals. “Bokuto Koutarou, will you marry me?”

“ _Yes, yes, yes!_ ”

Kuroo stands and Bokuto slams into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Kuroo’s waist.

“I love you so, so much,” Bokuto says. His arms encircle Kuroo’s ribs, hugging him tightly. Kuroo’s arms hold Bokuto around the shoulders, letting Bokuto’s cheek rest on his shoulder with his face turned into Kuroo’s neck, the little box with the ring still clutched in one of Kuroo’s hands.

“I love you too,” Kuroo says. At this, Bokuto squeezes him even tighter. “Ack – you’re crushing me…”

“I’m just so happy,” Bokuto says. Kuroo squirms a little in his grasp, trying to loosen it a little so

“Well if you kill me there won’t be a wedding,” Kuroo jokes, a little breathless from the tight hug. Bokuto nuzzles his face closer to Kuroo’s neck. “Koutarou, come on – ”

Bokuto releases him, but holds him close by his hips. He gives Kuroo a series of kisses – a quick one, then a longer, stronger one, another pair of quick smooches, and one on Kuroo’s cheek.

“All this stuff you’ve been doing…” Bokuto says.

“Well, I had to save money, didn’t I?” Kuroo says. “I had to buy you a ring.”

“Tetsurou…” Bokuto says, and hugs Kuroo tight again, this time with his arms around Kuroo’s neck. Large tears well in Bokuto’s eyes and he blinks them away with a grin so wide it hurts his cheeks.

“We’re getting married,” Kuroo murmurs.

“We’re getting _married_ ,” Bokuto repeats.

“Let me put this ring on you and make it official,” Kuroo says, leaning back to look at Bokuto’s face.

Bokuto and Kuroo release each other, and Bokuto takes a step back. Kuroo takes the ring from the box and slips it onto the ring finger of Bokuto’s outstretched left hand. Bokuto examines it for a moment, adjusting it a little by wiggling his fingers, and feels tears spring into his eyes again. He surges forward and gives Kuroo another kiss, which Kuroo returns gladly.

After a minute, Bokuto and Kuroo pull away from each other, but stand holding each other in the living room.

“Are you going to come home at a normal time now?” Bokuto asks. “Are you going to take the car to the shop?”

“We have to save for the wedding, too, you know,” Kuroo says. He sees the look on Bokuto’s face and swiftly adds, “But yeah, I’ll come home earlier. And I’ll get the car looked at.”

“We’re getting _married_ ,” Bokuto says again, his heart feeling lighter than it has in months – in his whole life, maybe.

Kuroo gives Bokuto a broad, toothy smile, the sort even Bokuto doesn’t see from him that often. “Yeah,” he says. “We are.”

Bokuto gives his now-fiancé another long kiss. He thinks about spending the rest of his life doing this, and his heart swells so much he thinks it might burst.

**Author's Note:**

> how could i resist proposal fic!! i'm such a sucker for it!!


End file.
